Universe Gives
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Clara is Clarosa the wife and sister of Chaos. She and her husband decide it is time to reward their Doctor. What will the Doctor say and do when he finds out some of his companions have Olympian Blood in them? And that the Greek Legends are true?


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Clara is Clarosa the wife and sister of Chaos. She and her husband decide it is time to reward their Doctor. What will the Doctor say and do when he finds out some of his companions have Olympian Blood in them? And that the Greek Legends are true?

* * *

 **Chapter .1.**

Clara looked out over the Universe that her husband Chaos and herself created. The universe was only balanced because of the Doctor's hard work. Clara and Chaos had tested the Doctor to see if he was worthy of praise and reward. And he passed them all with flying colours. Chaos had disguised himself as Danny Pink. And the Doctor still passed. It was time Clara thought to repay their Doctor for all the work he has done to insure the safety of the Universe.

"We need to reward our Doctor", Clarosa says to her husband

"I agree my love. What do you have in mind?" Chaos asks

Clarosa grins, "Bringing back his companions. He thinks we always take, it is time to give them back"

"Well then they will need a safe place", Chaos says

"Camp Half-Blood will do. I will go and talk to our Grandchildren. Can you pull Gallifrey back into this world for me? And place a protective barrier around it?" Clarosa asks

"How about we do it together?" Chaos asks

"Well lets get started", Clarosa says grinning

Chaos and Clarosa turn towards where Gallifrey was in a pocket universe they wrap their unlimited power around the big red planet. They pull it out of the pocket universe and place it in a safe spot.

"I better go down and explain to them", Clarosa says

"I will work on the protective barrier", Chaos says

"I will be going to the Olympians after I talk to the President of Gallifrey", Clarosa says

"Good luck. I love you", Chaos says kissing his wife

"I love you too", Clarosa says

She dissolves into silver and gold mist and goes to Gallifrey everyone was running around confused as to why they moved. Clarosa went into the council hall where the members where in an uproar.

"SILENCE!" Clarosa calls mesmerizing in front of them

"Who are you?" Rassilon asks

"I am your creator Rassilon", Clarosa says causing every Time Lord and Lady to gasp in surprise, "My husband Chaos and I created the Universe. We have now pulled you back into the main universe"

"We can take back our place", Rassilon says

"No", Clarosa says

"What? Time Lords are superior to any living being", Rassilon says

"Chaos and I created you. It was to preserve time fairly. You have not been kind. The universe has decided you will be removed from your position as Lord President of Gallifrey. For your acts against the universe you will be taken to the Fields of Punishment", Clarosa says

"You can't do this!" Rassilon says outraged

"Watch me", Clarosa says snapping her fingers

Rassilon disappears to his fate in the Field of Punishment.

"Anyone else want to test me?" Clarosa asks looking at everyone

"No my Lady Creator", Romana says curtsying to Clarosa

"Terra please step forward", Clarosa says to the Doctor's mother

"What can I do for you Lady Creator?" Terra asks

"I would like you as Lady President of Gallifrey. Do you accept to rule fairly over Gallifrey and to watch over time fairly?" Clarosa asks

"I do my Lady Creator", Terra says

"Wonderful. Now Romana, Irving, Susan, Leela and Terra I would like to talk to you about the Doctor. Somewhere private", Clarosa says

"Of course my Lady Creator we can use my office", Irving Braxiatel says

"Fantastic. Let's go", Clarosa says following them

They go to Brax's office. Clarosa sits down and makes tea appear out of thin air.

"Now onto matters of the Doctor", Clarosa says as everyone is seated

"What about my son?" Terra asks

"The Doctor has been through much in his life. He truly believes that Chaos and I, the universe take everyone away from him. I am fixing that. For his outstanding service to the Universe I am bring his companions back and his family. Now I will give you a chose. I will give you Immortality. So you can stay with the Doctor. But I am not pushing you into accepting my offer. If you do accept my offer then I will be your Goddess/mother. You will be my children. I haven't had children in a long time. I will give you the time you need to decide. Now I will be speaking to my Grandchildren the Olympian Gods in giving you access to Camp Half-Blood where I will be taking the Doctor's companions. Some have Olympian blood in them", Clarosa says sipping her tea

"Who are you to my Grandfather?" Susan asks

Clarosa smiles, "I have been playing the part of his companion. Now he is off sulking. While he does that I am returning his companions in honour of what he has done for all of us"

"He is going to be shocked", Romana says

"That is the plan. Now I will leave you in charge Terra. Do Chaos and myself proud", Clarosa says standing up

"I will my Lady Creator", Terra says curtsying

"Good. One last thing. My husband has put a shield around the planet. The Daleks and others will not know your back unless you announce it. Now I must go", Clarosa says smiling dissolving into gold and silver mist

Clarosa mesmerizes on Olympus. Her aura radiating making everyone bow or tremble as she walked. She flings open the doors of Olympus to the Olympian Gods. All of them kneel before her. All but Zeus her Clarosa raises an eyebrow to.

"Zeus I thought you had proper manners", Clarosa says mildly

"Clarosa", Zeus says

"Don't use that tone with me. Remember who created the universe", Clarosa says

"What can we do for you creator?" Zeus says with a sigh

"It is time for you all to stop being so childish…", Clarosa starts

"Childish!" Zeus booms

Clarosa sighs and snaps her fingers stopping the lightning storm Zeus was causing.

"Try and act like the grown up you are!" Clarosa says

"That will be hard for him", Poseidon mutters

Zeus gives him a hard look.

"Now it is time you all claim your children AND your legacies. Percy already has you claiming. Now I want you to ALWAYS do it. I am going to Camp Half-Blood and remaking all your cabins. And adding all the cabins for all the gods. I want all gods and goddesses on council. The time with Kronos should have been a wake up call. Now Gaea! Yes Chaos and I are also responsible. But all of you need to start treating each other like equals! That is how Chaos and I have been for all this time. Start by claiming ALL your children and legacies. Talk to your children. Then they won't turn against you", Clarosa says eyes flashing

"Very well", Zeus says not wanting to admit he was scared of her flashing eyes

"Now I have a person, a Time Lord who has done everything for the Universe. I am now repaying him. I will be bring his companions to Camp Half-Blood. Many of them have Olympian blood in them. And I expect you to claim them when they enter Camp Half-Blood", Clarosa says

"How do we know these people won't turn on us?" Athena asks

"Trust me! Trust my husband! Now all of you I want those kids claimed that are at Camp Half-Blood now. I am going down there now. And if I see any child unclaimed I will punish the parent who didn't claim them", Clarosa says glaring at everyone her eyes like black holes

All the gods shiver.

"Yes Lady Creator", they all say

"Very well now that is sorted I will go", Clarosa says dissolving into mist to the relief of the Olympians

Clarosa goes down to Thalia's pine. Looking at the barrier it was good. But she could do better. Touching the barrier she strengthen it. Once satisfied she walks into camp. All half-bloods stare at her and tremble at her power. Many go onto the knees and kneel before her.

"Rise", Clarosa says

"Lady Clarosa, Lady Creator of the Universe", Chiron says

"Chiron it has been too long…", Clarosa starts

That's when symbols start appearing above demigods heads. Everyone looked shocked.

"Your parents have been told to claim you all now and to be the parents they should be. If anyone has a problem with their Olympian or other god parents come to me. I am going to be around for a while. Now everyone I will be fixing cabins. ALL cabins. And this land to make it fit for all of you. To your talents you get from you godly parent. I have extended the border over the lake so you Perseus will not have to worry about trouble. I will be adding more in the weeks to come. I have some legacies and children of the gods coming here. I am bring them here over the coming weeks. Treat them with the respect they deserve!" Clarosa says

"Won't they be mortals?" Annabeth asks

"Yes some will be mortals. But they all deserve a great amount of respect. They each will be getting a cabin each. And if they choose Immortality that will make them my children. Now I will be starting with Zeus's cabin. Can his child or children please show me to that cabin", Clarosa says

"I am Jason Grace, Lady Creator, Son of Zeus", Jason says bowing to Clarosa

"I am Aria I think I was just claimed by Zeus", Aria says nervously

"I am Matthew and I also think I was just claimed by Zeus", Matthew says

"Well then lead the way", Clarosa says

Clarosa visits each cabin making them bigger with rooms for each demigod. The cabins all got a shine to it thanks to Clarosa. All the kids were starting to be claimed slowly as the day progressed. Clarosa was happy she didn't have to have a stern talking to the gods again. With all cabins made Clarosa goes to the big house to watch life at Camp and make changes if she needed. Tomorrow would be a start of getting all the Doctor's companions together…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
